


The Gift

by Atropos_lee



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropos_lee/pseuds/Atropos_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A valentine's gift goes awry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Captain Pellew was on leave in London, and wanted to purchase a gift for Lt Hornblower for Valentine's day, but, as their intimacy was in the very earliest stages, was anxious not to strike the wrong note. After careful consideration, he decided a pair of gloves would be ideal: romantic but not too personal. 

Accompanied by his travelling companion, Lieutenant Bracegirdle, he went to Jermyn Street, and bought a pair of leather gloves. Lieutenant Bracegirdle purchased a pair of silk drawers for himself. 

During the wrapping, the clerk mixed up the items - Bracegirdle got the gloves and Pellew got the drawers. Without checking the contents, the Captain sealed the package and sent it to Hornblower with the following note: -

_I chose these because I noticed that you are not in the habit of wearing any when we go out in the evening. If it had not been for Lt Bracegirdle, I would have chosen the long ones with the buttons, but he wears short ones that are easier to remove. These are a delicate shade, but the gentleman I bought them from showed me the pair he had been wearing for the past three weeks and they were hardly soiled. I had him try yours on for me and he looked really smart._

_I wish I was there to put them on for you the first time, as no doubt other hands will come in contact with them before I have a chance to see you again. When you take them off, remember to blow in them before putting them away as they will naturally be a little damp from wearing._

_Just think how many times I will kiss them during the coming year! I hope you will wear them for me on Friday night._

_All my love. EP (Bart.)_

_P.S. The latest style in town is to wear them folded down with a little fur showing._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a recycling of a very old joke, the provenance of which I forgot many many years ago...


End file.
